Home
by Ai Asakura
Summary: Chapter 5 up R&R and Rika is Ryo's Fiance, how will Ruki take it and if Ryo goes with Rika what will happen to their daughter Izumi will she disappear forever please R&R!
1. Daddy?

Home by:shawnta456  
this is my first fanfic so please r&r  
...................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
11 years after the d-reaper........  
  
"Daddy I want to hear the story of the tamers again"said a young girl."Okay in a second Izumi"said the father."YA"screamed Izumi.  
"Ryo don't tell her anything scary okay"asked a women from downstairs."Okay dear"answered Ryo."Okay Izumi where did we leave off"  
asked Ryo."Where you had just met up with the other tamers in the canyon with Onzulamon and Zuchoumon"answered the young girl.  
"Okay,I had just met up with them and Ruki and Renamon had just biomerged into Sakuyamon"said Ryo."What happen next"asked Izumi wanting to hear more."Okay okay calm down"said Ryo as he continued."Now Sakuyamon had attacked the d-reaper and stopped it from multipling"said Ryo."YA mommy did it"yelled Izumi."Yea she did"murrmered Ryo."Well its time for bed"Ryo told her."Kay"she answered."More tomorrow night right"asked Izumi."Right"said Ryo as he tucked her into bed and left the room.Suddenly the computer turned on and a small object came out of the computer."Its a d-arce"whispered Izumi.Then she put the d-arce to the computer and it began to glow.  
11 years earlier..........  
  
"So Ryo how long will you be with us this time"asked Ruki."RUKI"screamed Hirokazu and Kenta at the same time."I don't know it, depends on how long you want me here"answered Ryo.Ruki murrmered something under her breath that he couldn't hear.Suddenly a warp hole cape up out of no where and a small girl came out."OH my its a little girl, shouldn't we see if she's okay"suggested Juri."Yea we should"said Takato.They all went over to the little girl and then she stood up and went right over to Ryo and huged him and said"Daddy"??????????  
  
...................................................................................................................................................................................................  
was it good was it bad please review and i'll make the next chapter longer 


	2. Izumi Akiyama

home:chapter 2  
I hope everyone likes this chapter and please r&r  
..................................................................................................................................  
"Daddy"said the small girl as she hugged Ryo tighter."I was scared when the light came on the computer  
and their was nothing I could do to stop it"she continued."uh.."was all that Ryo could say."Well Ryo what  
have you been up to lately"asked Hirokazu."SHUT UP,I have no idea what she is talking about and i don't have  
a clue who she is"yelled Ryo."Well Ryo she seems to think that your her dad"said Ruki."Well im not"answered  
Ryo.He was really getting annoyed until the little girl to Ruki and said"Mommy your here too"said the little girl.  
"Well Ruki or should I say mommy"teased Hirokazu."Hey if Rto's the dad and Ruki's the mom then that means"said Terriermon.  
They all gasped and Ryo and Ruki turned 15 different shades of red."How could you all think something like  
that I don't even like Ryo"screamed Ruki."What are you talking about mommy don't you love daddy"  
asked the little girl,she looked as if she was going to cry."Well Ruki don't you love daddy"teased Ryo.  
The little girl started to pout and and Ruki gave in."Yes I..I.love daddy"she stamered.Then the little  
girl smiled."Now whats your name"asked Juri."Izumi Akiyama"she replied."WOW she has the same last name as Ryo"said  
Takato."Ya andshe has his eye color and Ruki's hair color"said Jenrya."Are you sure their your parents"asked   
Renamon."Well they look like my parents only smaller,but I don't know"answered Izumi."What are your parents  
names"asked Takato."Their names are Ryo Akiyama and Ruki Makino"Izumi replied."How could they be smaller"asked  
Juri."I mean their younger"corrected Izumi."I guess that makes sense"said Jenrya."So I guess this means you  
two are married"said Hirokazu.Then Ryo and Ruki blushed and jupmed four feet from each other and everyone  
laughed."Its going to be dark soon,we should make camp"suggested Juri.  
"Okay"everyone agreed.They all put out their sleeping bags and built a fire.Hours later everyone was asleep  
except for Ryo and Ruki.Ruki had a sleeping Izumi in her lap.Ruki still couldn't belive that Izumi was her  
future daughter and she was married to Ryo of all people.Ryo was just stareing at the fire,he hadn't said  
anything since diner."Are you okay Ryo"she asked."Ya,you"he asked."Yes im fine"she replied.Suddenly a light  
appeared over the fire and Izumi's d-arce began to glow.Izumi woke up and saw a figure above the fire, a small  
shadow appeared and a small fow like dog appeared.Izumi ran over to the digimon and said"Ryo,Ruki look I  
have my own digimon"!!!!!!!!   
..................................................................................................................................  
i'll try to make really long chapters and please R&R 


	3. KC

Home:chapter 3  
thanks for the reviews and here's chap. 3 and don't forget to R&R  
................................................................................................................................................................................................  
"Ryo, Ruki look I have my own digimon"said Izumi.The digimon looked at Izumi then at Ryo and Ruki.No one had woken up when the digimon appeared.Then the digimon spoke."I am Kachinamon,but you can call me KC"said the digimon."Hi KC im Izumi Akiyama"Izumi greeted the digimon.Ryo and Ruki just stood there in shock.  
  
"Who are these two"asked KC."Oh thats Ryo and Ruki their my parents"she replied."Aren't they a little young to be your parents"asked KC."Their my parents as kids"answered Izumi.'Okay im not even going to ask'thought KC.  
  
Hours later everyone finally woke up and met KC.KC explained how Izumi was her tamer and she was running from two evil digimon after her."So they steal data digimon"asked Jenrya.  
  
"Yes their names are Rokuromon and Kwairyomon they are ancient digimon"said KC as she continued",all they want is to rule this world and they belive that all over you are preventing this from happening"said K.C "They also belive that Izumi has a power"said KC."What kind of power"asked Ryo."The power of 'Kazuma' "replied KC."Kazuma"Takato repeated."Yes,the power is a spirtual strength,and Izumi has that power"KC continued"they need that power to become stronger, thats why they tried to get me, but came here,and I don't think they fallowed me"said KC as she finished.  
  
"So they want Izumi"asked Ruki."Yes, and they will do anything to get her"said KC."I never knew I had Kafuma"said Izumi excitedly."Do Ryo and Ruki have that power too"asked Juri."I don't know,but if they do,you can bet that Rokuromon will be after them,so be on guard"said KC.  
  
"Their is a power that we may be able to use against them,but im not sure it will work its called 'Kazuar' "said KC."Its a   
new digivolution,where its stronger than 15 mega's"said KC."WOW"said Takato with his mouth wide open.  
  
"Yes,the power only last for so long"said KC."At first its hard to stand,their so much presure"."Anyways we should be going,Kwairyomon will be looking for us since im here and so is Izumi"said KC."Do I have to walk"asked Izumi."I'm tired"whined Izumi."Here i'll digivolve to keep and I can attack if Kwairyomon comes"said KC."Here's a digivolution card"said Ryo as he handed her the card."Card slash digivolution activate"said Izumi.  
  
"Kachinamon digivolve to Keramon".  
  
Keramon was a huge lion with angel like wings,much different from KC."Climb on"said Keramon,as Izumi climbed on Keramon.  
  
They walked out in the desert sun for hours.Most of the digimon digivolved so their tamers wouldn't have to walk.The only digimon that didn't digivolve were Renamon and Cyberdramon.Ryo and Ruki were way ahead of everyone else.They hadn't spoken to each other in over three hours.  
  
"Ryo,what do you think"asked Ruki trying to break the silence."Think about what"he asked."About us being married"she replied."Oh,I don't know"he said blushing hopeing Ruki wouldn't see."When do think we"she asked blushing also.  
  
Suddenly this hage dark cloud appeared over them and two people appeared.One was a woman with dark black hair and blue eyes,she was also holding a fan.Then there was this small girl next to her she had white hair and green eyes and was holding a mirror.  
  
"Kwairyomon and Tinokomon"said Keramon."Who is Tinokomon and why do they look like humans"asked Ruki."Kwairyomon and Tinokomon are part human and part digimon and Tinokomon is Kwairyomon's helper"said Keramon."Don't let thier appearences fool you they are very powerful"said Keramon.  
  
"I don't care how powerful they are"growled Cyberdramon."Desalation claw".The attack went right at the two digimon.Then a huge gust of wind caome from under the two digimon."HA,YOU FOOL YOU CAN"T DEFAET US"laughed  
Kwairyomon,as she waved the fan and a huge gust of wind came again.Then the attack finllay the attack reached the two.Then went inside Tinokomon's mirror and came back at everyone with full force!!!!!!!!!  
................................................................................................................................................................................................  
so how was chapter 3, i wrote it while doing science homework, please review and i'll make chapter 4 soon!!!!! 


	4. I Love You

Home:chapter 4:I love you  
(A/N:Gomen it took so long its because of my project.anyway heres chap.4 and don't forget to R&R)  
............................................................................................................................................  
  
Tinokomon used her mirror and the attack went back at everyone.  
  
"Cyberdramon I told you not to attack"said Keramon getting mad.  
  
"Well theirs no time to think about that now"said Terriermon.  
  
"We have to find a way to block the attack"said Jenrya.  
  
"I know put the d-arce's in the air and they should make a force feild"suggested Keramon.  
  
"Okay"they all agreed.  
  
They all held up their d-arce's and they began to glow,and this huge bubble formed around them,and blocked the attack.  
  
"Nani"said Kwairyomon in shock.  
  
"It worked"said Ryo.  
  
"I don't believe this,I bet they can't block another atta.."  
  
She was cut short by this dark shadow behind her.  
  
"Kwairyomon stop and come back at once"said a deep voice.  
  
"Master Rokuromon we can win"  
  
"Don't ever question me now return at once"Rokuromon said in a angery tone.  
  
"Hai, lets go Tinokomon"said Kwairyomon as wind surrounded the two and they disappeared.  
  
"What was that all about" asked Ruki.  
  
"I don't know"replied Ryo.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hours later they were walking through the desert.No one had said anything since Kwairyomon and Tinokomon had disappeared.  
  
"So anyone hungry"asked Takato tring to break the silence.  
  
"I am,I could eat a cow"said Hirokazu.  
  
"I'm sure you could"said Ruki.  
  
"HEY"  
  
"Okay,you to stop, were all hungry"said Jenrya.  
  
"Fine"they answered.  
  
They all got out all the food they had packed and began to eat.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night everyone was asleep except for Ryo and Ruki.(A/N:they seem to stay up alot:)  
  
"Ryo"said Ruki.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"What do you think about all this,I mean all thats happened to us like Izumi,KC,Kwairyomon and us being married.."she paused on the last part blushing as she said it.  
  
"Well I think that Izumi is our daughter and KC can protect Izumi from Kwairyomon,and us being married um....I....I don't really know"  
  
"Ryo"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I love you"  
  
Ryo just sat their in shock trying to think about what had just happened when Ruki  
leaned over and kissed him.  
............................................................................................................................................  
(A/N:Gomen for the short chapter.I'll try and think up the next chapter soon and it will be much longer JA!) 


	5. Rika and the northern tribe

Ashley: I'm back finally, gomen ne its been so long , I just had a lot to do

Jodie: No ya didn't and your not using Shawnta any more in your chapters

Ashley: yes, and i did have a lot to do, and you finally decided to show up, eh

Jodie: ya I did what about you

Ashley: Um... Jodie I'm the one writing the story

Jodie: whatever I can write what I want

Ashley: OMG you finally learned how to write it took ya long enough 

Jodie: Uhh for your info I knew how to write retard

Ashley: Okay, lets get down to business

Jodie: That sounds wrong ewe I'm not that way

Ashley: Jodie muh line, OKAY ON WITH THE FUCKIN STORY 

Jodie: fine w/ me

Chap. 7: Rika and the northern tribe

A 13 year old girl was sitting on the edge of a cliff her Digimon at her side. She had long golden hair and clear blue eyes, she was wearing clothes similar to Ryo's. Her digimon a huge wolf type digimon with huge still golden eyes and sharp claws that could cut through the hardest steel was at her side. Another digimon in front of her 

another wolf, it looked really old and it was looking down at the girl and then it said " Rika, you must find Ryo and bring him here to stop the fighting and get our land back to us and our tribe" said the elderly digimon.

"Hai" said the girl as she climbed on to the digimon and they flew off into the night. 

~ to Ryo and Ruki~

"Ryo"

"Yea"

"I love you"

Before Ryo could answer, Ruki leaned over and kissed him. When they finally pulled away, the heard this loud noise from behind them.

"I must load the data of a digimon with a tamer to go to the real world" the digimon screamed.

"Renamon" called Ruki as the fox digimon materialized at her side.

"You called"

"Take him down"

"As you wish" and with that the fox digimon leaped into the air and prepared to attack.

The digimon finally showed its self to be a Defidramon. Defidramon easily dodged Renamon's attack.

"Ruki"

"Right, CARD SLASH, EVOLUTION ACTIVATE"

The fox digimon began to glow " Renamon evolve to Kiyuubimon" and Renamon's champion form appeared and took down Defidramon with ease. Then Kiyuubimon turn back into Renamon.

"Thanks, Renamon"

"Your welcome" and with that the fox digimon faded away.

Then a huge blast of air came and a girl and her digimon stepped out.

"Ri-Rika" Ryo said in confusion then he thought about Ruki and what Rika might do to he since he had told Rika that he was engaged to Ruki. 

Ruki look at the girl she looked really angry and she was glaring at her but Ruki being Ruki she glared at the girl not knowing what the girl might do next. Then Ruki looked towards the digimon at the girls side, it was a really big wolf digimon she looked on her d-arc.

" Shithamon champion level, attacks spirit wind and steel claw" she look up again at the two and began to glare again at the two and wondered why are they here and what do they want.

Ryo just wanted to know why Rika was here again and then he remembered the conversation they had a the week before.

~Flashback a week before~

"Desolation Claw" yelled Cyberdramon as he attacked three wolf digimon.

"You digimon better leave while you have the chance because from now on we won't go easy on you"

"Ha, that is so like you" laughed a girl.

A huge blast of wind came and appeared and girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes and she was wearing an outfit similar to his and her digimon was just like the wolf digimon Cyberdramon was just fighting only bigger.

"Who are you" asked Ryo.

"Ryo, don't you remember that is Rika the young girl you met a few months back she was trapped in the digital world and was staying with the leader of a wolf tribe. She had claimed to be born in the digital world and the leader was her grandfather or that's at least what she had said, but at least can you remember the wolf tribe from the mountains up north of here".

"Rika"

"I have come to deliver a message from my grandfather" said Rika looking up at Ryo.

"Message" Ryo asked in confusion.

"you will take me as your wife, you promised" she replied.

"Wife!!!" screamed Ryo.

"my grandfather needs you to help him and join him in a battle with the southern mountains, they want our land, and the only way for us to win the war is for you to join and the only way is for you to become my husband, so be good and marry me" she said with her hands on her hips. 

"What"

"Ryo, you don't remember do you" she asked with a sad look in her eyes.

"REMEMBER WHAT" he yelled.

" the promise that you made to me if I ever came down from the northern mountains you would marry me"

she said.

"What, I can't do that, I can't marry you"

"Why not" she said with an even more sad look in her eyes.

"eh, because I am already engaged to Ruki" he replied. Cyberdramon just had a shocked look on his face.

"RUKI" she screamed.

"Well its really nice to see you again and well I have to be going Buh BYE!" with that Ryo jumped on Cyberdramon and they flew off into the night, leaving Rika standing there in shock and about to cry.

" I can't believe it he is in engaged" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Rika, you can't give up you came all this way" her digimon said.

"Your right, I will get Ryo back from this Ruki girl if it is the last thing I do and I promise that I'll be the only girl in Ryo's life, he will marry me" she said with an determined look on her face and she looked at her digimon and it nodded and they flew off in the same direction that Ryo was heading.......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ashley- Wooooooooooooow that was the longest chapter i have ever written and i got the idea for episode 83 and 84 of Inu-Yasha the super speed marriage deal

Jodie-yea i'm sure it is the longest chapter u have ever written so what is with the name Shawnta

Ashley- i had to think up a name ya know well that's all and I'll try to update a lot more

Jodie- ya that's what they all say

Ashley- JODIE SHUT UP!!!! GOD!!!!!!

Ja Ne! and don't forget to Read and Review!!!!!!


	6. A note a MUST READ!

Well okay,sorry it been so long I've been kind of busy but now I'm am going to start updating and re-writing or editing my chapters and adding things to them so look for them!

And alsoI know some people didn't understand the last chapter, I'll explain that later okay See Ya!


End file.
